Turbulence
by Jillian Leonhart
Summary: The Japan Nasional Team were set off to America for the World Cup. Mamori sat next to Hiruma during the turbulence... Another HiruMamo one-shot XP


Turbulence

By Jillian Leonhart

Jill's sat inside a shaking plane at two in the morning.

Jill: Alright! Idon'townEyeshield 21!

Setting: On the flight to America for the World Cup, Mamori got a seat next to Hiruma.

"Mamo-nee? Where's your seat?" Suzub\na took a peek at the ticket Mamori was holding. Mamori was also scanning the piece of paper, looking for her seat number. She found it.

"Number 315." She said then looked at Suzuna. "where's yours Suzuna-chan?"

Now, it was Suzuna's turn to scan her own ticket.

"Uhm… Number 307…"

The two then continue walked trough the narrow hall way between the seat inside a plane. Suzuna and Mamori were inside the plan that would take Japan National team to America for the World Cup. Suzuna cam along as Japan Team cheerleader, and Mamori came along as the team's manager.

The two girls walked while looking for their seats, along with the other passengers.

"Ya-! This is mine!" Suzuna cheered as she found her seat. Mamori smiled.

"Alright then. Should I help you with your luggage before I leave for my seat Suzuna-chan?" Mamori offered Suzuna who was beginning to picked up her luggage and put them on the trunk above her seat.

"No need to Mamo-nee. I'm alright." Suzuna assured her. Mamori nodded then continue looking for her seat.

"Ah… There it is." She said. She approached her number 315 seat. She paused in mild surprise when she saw the person who occupied the seat next to her.

"Hiruma-kun."

Hiruma who was messing up with his cell phone, glanced up at her.

"What fucking manager?" he stared at her lazily.

"That's your seat?" Maori asked him whileputting her own luggage on her trunk.

"No. Actually I'll be piloting this fucking thing." He returned his gaze back to his cell phone.

"Ha… ha… Very funny." Mamori said sarcastically. After finished with her luggage, she propped her self down on her seat. She leaned back on the soft seat, closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Ah, Mamori… Hiruma…" a gentle voice made Mamori opened her eyes. She smiled at the owner of the voice.

"Kurita-kun." Seemed like teir seats were in one row. After Kurita had done with his luggage, he squeezed to his seat in Hiruma's left. Mamori looked at the hall way as she saw Sena walking in. She giggled a bit when she saw Suzuna pulled Sena to sit beside her.

"Mamori. Aren't you exited with this whole World Cup thing?" Kurita leaned foreard in his seat to face Mamori. Mamori faced the giant line man.

"Yes Kurita-kun. I'm exited too." She smiled.

But then, Kurita's face fell into a frown, "But, I'm kinda get nervous… Say, Hiruma, if we participate I this world cup, doesn't it means that we're gonna face other Amefuto team from all over the world? Doesn't it means that we're gonna face the strongest team in each other country? Doesn't it means that I'll face players that stronger than me?"

"Shut up fatty. All you have to think about is winning. Don't bother bothering with matter that's not bothering you yet. " Hiruma snapped at the nervous line man, while still messing up with his cell phone.

Mamori smiled reassuringly at Kurita, "He's right Kurita-kun. If you think too much, you'll be just worrying too much."

"Uhm… I guess you're right…"

"And beside, It's not like we're a bunch of worthless shit. We're not amateurs anymore. We've been chosen. We're the best player in Japan. You even had beaten that fucking cave man. We're an all stars team." Kurita absorbed what Hiruma had said, and slowly his face lit up again.

"Ng!" Kurita nodded.

"Tch." Hiruma made a sound. Mamori smiled at the scene before here. Up until know, Mamori couldn't figures out what makes the blonde quarterback could manipulate the people around him so easily. He had managed to tied up the entire Devil bats together and made them aim for the same goal as him. He had managed to lured her in become theTeam's manager even without her knowing she was being manipulated. No wonder he was recruited for the Japan Team. It must be because of his cunning-devilish mind and leading ability.

"Attention for all the passengers. Good morning. Welcome to Japan Airlines. The plane will take of to America in 5 minutes. Please return back to your seats, and put on your seat belt. And please turn your cell phone in flight mode. Thank you."

***

GRAK!

Mamori's eyes shot open when a powerful shake woke her from her peaceful slumber. Her hands shot up, automatically searching for something to grab.

"… I repeat, no need to be panick. We will pass this turbulence in a few minutes. We asure you, everything's completely under control." The woman's calm-proffesional voice could be heard from the speaker. She then glanced around still shocked. Her gaze fell to Hiruma who's staring back at her with a 'What the hell!?' look.

"Huh?" was all she could make out. Hiruma stared down and Mamori followed his eyes.

Mamori gasped and quickly snatched her hand away from his. Iy turned out that during her shocked frenzy, she had automatically grabbed his hand.

"Sorry…" she muttered, her face blushing.

"Tch." Hiruma leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. After her heart beat had slowed down to normal, she leaned back as well and closed her eyes trying to got back to sleep.

GRATKA! GRATAK! GRATAK!

"Kay!" Mamori yelped, and quickly shut her eyes tightly when a more long lasting and powerful impact hit the plane. The plane kept shaking made her didn't dare open her eyes. Her grip on the hand rest…and Hiruma's hand tightened. Hiruma was startled when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. When Hiruma glanced at Mamori, she was sunk in her seat, eyes closing tightly.

Mamori could hear some random children cries in panic, and that only worsened her already panicked mind.

"Kya!" Hiruma tensed when suddenly Mamori yelped and laced her hands on his arm. She buried her face on his shoulder, while her eyes closed tightly, lips quivering in fright. She hugged his arm tighter when another powerful impact shook the plane.

'The plane's shaking. We're hundredth feet above the ground. The plane's gonna fell down. We've no where to run. We've no where to hide. We're trapped in a flying metal. We're gonna fall down along with this flying metal. The plane's gonna crash into the sea. We're trapped inside it. We're gonna sank into the sea. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die…' she chanted in her mind, while her grip on his arm became tighter in every single rant.

On the other hand, Hiruma eyed the manager annoyingly. His arm started to went numb in her grip.

"Oi! Fucking manager!" he tried to snap her back to her sense.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die." She chanted under her breath. Her eyes still tightly closed, and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes. The scenario of the plane crashing into the sea kept filling her mind. Her grip tightened.

"Calm down fuckking manager! We're gonna be alright. It's just a fucking turbulence. At happens normally on every flight." He tried his best to calm her, but it looked like it was useless. She kept muttering 'We're gonna die'.

GRAK!

"I'm still virgin!" Hiruma's eyebrow shoot up when he heard her yelling some thing so random as the plane shook again.

"What the hell?!" he stared her, trying to found some clue of what she was doing. But she muttered again.

"I'm the one who broke the slot machine!" another random thing she yelled as the plane shook again. Hiruma tried to analyze what was wrong with Mamori. A few seconds latter, he smirked evily abd pulled out a pen and his Threat Notebook. 'Looks like the fucking manager is fucking freaked out…'

GRAK!

"I'm sorry I cheated at the drawing class that day!" another yell from her. Hiruma smirked wider, 'Bingo! She will spill out her secrets every time the plane shakes.' It looked like his hypothesis was true.

He then evilly scribbled down every darks secret Mamori yelled every time the plane shook. His grin became wider and wider as the plane kept shaking because of the turbulence.

GRAK!

"Yes! I like Hiruma-kun!" Mamori cried. Hiruma froze.

GRAK!

"Alright! I don't like him! I LOVE him!"

Hiruma's face was unreadable. He put back his Threat Notebook inside his pocket, then stared at the trembling manager in his arm. He swept his gaze around to make sue that no one's watching, before he reached out and put his hand on her head. He stroked her hair smoothly, trying to calm her. Hiruma didn't write her secret as the plane continues shaking and she continue spilling out her secrets. He just stroked her head and pulled her closer to him, he holds her.

After a few minutes, the turbulence was over. She calmed down and stopped shaking. He pulled his hand back from her head.

Feeling that it was safe enough, maori cracked her eyes open. Her vixion was blurry. Her dazed mind was slowly taking in the fact that they had stopped shaking.

"Is it over?" she muttered, but he could hear her.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"Are we dead?"

"… Not yet. Freaked out fucking manager?" she could hear a hint of amusement at his voice.

"Don't tease me Hiruma-kun. I seriously thought we were gonna die." She murmured.

"Tch. It's just a fucking turbulence. It happens in almost every flight." He said to her in the same low voice.

"I know, but this is my first time having to experience."

"The possibility of a plane crashing down because of Turbulence is1/1000."

"Really?"

"You didn't know that?"

She shook her head slowly.

She stayed silent for a few. Trying to calm herself down. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest. She breathed in and out trough her mouth. Her eyes stared blankly, not focused.

"Now, can I have my hand back?" Hiruma said.

The End

A/ N: Whooo. I got the ide from a novel titled "Can You Keep a Secret" by I forgot who. And the scene in "The Day After Tomorrow" where the plane they rode caught up in a turbulence. Sorry if I made some mistakes. I've never been in a flight before T_T. so what do you think? Review please… ~_^


End file.
